


Scald

by wisdomeagle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beverages, Drabble, F/F, Study Break, Tea, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfect. Always. Pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scald

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenzulu (zulu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/gifts).



Then, afternoon tea was carefully brewed, never hurried.

Now, Parvati gulps so fast her mouth burns. When she swirls the dregs to find her future, she sees only looming exams and Mother's face when she discovers Padma's bested her again.

"Pour me some?" Hermione asks, throwing herself into a nearby armchair. "I've been in the library for five hours and I'm going crosseyed."

Parvati checks, but there's no crossness in Hermione's slightly glazed stare, only fear, and ruthlessness. Parvati leans forward and offers not tea, but tongue, and Hermione slides down her throat as easily, effortlessly, as tea did, then.


End file.
